mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:The MySims Wiki Character Battles
Welcome to the official page of the MySims Wiki Character Battles! NOMINATIONS ARE IN AND THE BATTLES HAVE BEGUN! HEAD OVER TO THE MAIN PAGE TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITES Hey there, welcome to the Character Battles page! It's time for the 2014 Character Battles! Currently, the nominations for the 2014 Character Battles have begun. Start voting as nominations will end around Christmas and then, the 2014 Character Battles will begin, and the fun will once again commence! Who will win the Character Battles this year? See past year Character Battles and winners at the archives page. What are the Character Battles? It's simple, really — 25 of the most popular Sims, nominated by the community of MySims Wiki, will battle all out in a popularity contest, using the MySims Wiki Poll on the main page of MySims Wiki! Each week of the Character Battles, 4 of the 25 different Sims that were most nominated by the community will battle out in fury as their fans vote and cheer on for them! The winners of each of the polls will then fight out with the other winners. The last Sim standing will take the title as the big winner of the MySims Wiki 2014 Character Battles! Nominate your favorite characters now! All users may nominate, even anonymous users without accounts, so feel free to put in your nomination even if you're an IP user. Contestants These are the 25 most popular Sims in the 2014 Character Battles, chosen by you and other MySims Wikians: How's it going to work? The Character Battles system is kept in the most simplest way possible. There will be 25 contestants in Round One who compete with each other. Each round, MySims Wikians will vote for who, of all the contestants, they think is the best, using the MySims Wiki Poll on the front page. Until one Sim is left standing. Character Battles Each Round Plan Round 1: The 25 contestants are divided into 5. Each of the 4 Sims in each division will compete with each other. Round 2: Winners of each of the 5 division in Round One will compete in two groups with each other. As will the Runner ups. Round 3: The top 2 winners of each group compete in two groups. Round 4: The winner from each group battle it out top give us our overall champion of the 2013 Character Battles. The Battles Nominations Nominations are now closed! *'Googleybear;' King Roland, Travis, Paul Wisniewski, Evelyn Gray , Violet *'SpongeBobfan1258;' Marlon, Lyndsay, Walker, Stephen Albright, Roxie Road *'Gocubs711;' Lyndsay, Trevor Verily, Buddy, Zombie Carl, Wolfah *'Gemma1520;' Wendalyn, Sapphire, Yuki, Zack, Dr. F *'Potterfan1997;' Ray, Raven Wright, Patrick Rhino, Finn, Evelyn Gray *'BaconLettuceTomato;' Tim, Chef Gino, Roxie Road, Jimmy Watanabe, Patrick Rhino *'Gummy1;' Renee, Magellan, Violet, Sylvia, Petal *'Skull26374;' Rhonda, Travis, Sandra, Sapphire, Jimmy Watanabe *'103.10.197.210;' Jenny, Violet, Patrick Rhino, Evelyn Gray, Tim *'TimmyBarela;' Buddy, Travis, Chaz McFreely, Maria, Gordon *'Gizx9;' Buddy, Travis, Vic Vector, Liberty, Ray *'RandomDude101;' Jimmy Watanabe, Alexa Lexington, Wendalyn, Cedella, Lyndsay *'LORD OF DARKNESS;' Goth Boy, Ray, Zombie Carl, Morgan, Morcubus *'Bluedragon859;' Grandma Ruthie, Roxie Road, Chef Gino, Dr. F, Yuki *'Guechy;' Chaz McFreely, Travis, Ray, Dr. F, Wolfah *'Luismi C3a;' Pinky, Patrick Rhino, King Roland, Buddy, Ol' Gabby *'121.54.122.194;' Proto-Makoto, Alexa Lexington, Elmira Clamp, Makoto, Liberty *'MrMooFace;' Stephen Albright, Gordon, Abigail, King Roland, Wolfah *'77.249.241.253;' Agent Walker, Vic Vector, Rosalyn P. Marshall, Wolfah, Chaz McFreely *'151.224.40.111;' Roxie Road, Chef Gino, Summer, Chaz McFreely, DJ Candy ★ ~ The Nomination Totals ~ ★ Through to the Battles * Travis - 5 * Roxie Road - 4 * Ray - 4 * Patrick Rhino - 4 * Buddy - 4 * Wolfah - 4 * Chaz McFreely - 4 * King Roland - 3 * Violet - 3 * Evelyn Gray - 3 * Lyndsay - 3 * Jimmy Watanabe - 3 * Dr. F - 3 * Chef Gino - 3 * Sapphire - 2 * Wendalyn - 2 * Tim - 2 * Zombie Carl - 2 * Yuki - 2 * Liberty - 2 * Alexa Lexington - 2 * Stephen Albright - 2 * Gordon - 2 * Walker - 2 * Vic Vector - 2 Eliminated * Paul Wisniewski - 1 * Abigail - 1 * Marlon - 1 * Trevor Verily - 1 * Zack - 1 * Raven Wright - 1 * Finn - 1 * Renee - 1 * Magellan - 1 * Sylvia - 1 * Petal - 1 * Rhonda - 1 * Sandra - 1 * Jenny - 1 * Maria - 1 * Cedella - 1 * Goth Boy - 1 * Morgan - 1 * Morcubus - 1 * Grandma Ruthie - 1 * Pinky - 1 * Ol' Gabby - 1 * Proto-Makoto - 1 * Elmira Clamp - 1 * Makoto - 1 * Rosalyn P. Marshall - 1 * Summer - 1 * DJ Candy "Supergroove" - 1 * Others not nominated Category:MySims Wiki: Character Battles Category:Community